deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants VS Dipper Pines
Intro Wiz: Two unpredictable characters, both from rival companies. Both have gone on some of the craziest magical adventures. Each smart in their own way. Boomstick: Spongebob! The sea's best frying cook jellyfishing idiotic sponge! Wiz: And Dipper! The world saving magical heroic kid! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And no I did not steal this line. It's are job to analyze their stats, weapons, feats to decide WHO WOULD WIN A DEATH BATTLE!!! Who do you think wins? Rooting and Voting Spongebob Rooting and Voting Dipper Rooting Spongebob but Voting Dipper Rooting Dipper but Voting Spongebob Spongebob SquarePants Wiz: Ah, underwater, under an island, is a little town called Bikini Bottom. And there is one person that almost everyone knows in Bikini Bottom, and that would be Spongebob SquarePants! Boomstick: Oh yeah. He's always wanted to be a fry cook when he was young, and his dream came true at Bikini Bottoms most popular fast food eatery. The Krusty Krab! Wiz: With his trusty spatula (or as Spongebob calls him, Spat), Spongebob is a very dangerous enemy to cope with. Let's get on with his stats though! Stats *Height: 4 in. *Weight:1 Ounce *Interests: Karate, Bubble BLowing, Krabby Patties, Music, Dancing and Jellyfishing *Favorite Quote: I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! Wiz: As you can see, putting a 4 in. sponge ain't gonna do well against a human, which is why we will make Spongebob the same height as Dipper and his weight half of Dipper! Oh gosh. Dipper's gonna have some trouble now. Weapons *Spatula- Can act like a sword, lever, etc. *Bubbles- Can trap foes inside, and helpful to distract. Spongebob also has the spicy bubbles, which can burn through almost everything. *Karate Gear- Like Sandy, Spongebob is a master at karate. Pretty good at ambushing too. *Magic Page- Apparently, Spongebob can create reality in his own mind. It is confirmed by the Sponge Out of Water video game that Spongebob has a magic page in his head! *Jellyfishing Net- Can hold up to one hundred jelly fish at a time, is very hard to escape. *Annoying Laughter- Self Explanatory *The Invincibubble- Can put things or foes in bubbles that can't be destroyed unless they are part of Spongebob's team. *The Quickster- How fast can the quickster go? If he did it within three seconds and couldn't see him, and the distance between Spongebob and the mountain was three miles, also adding the depth of the mountain, the best I could estimate is probably more than the speed of light. I don't wanna do math today. So if someone can tell me the measurements and how to figure this out, I'd appreciate it xD. *Goofy Goober Rock- Once in final form, CANNOT fly, but can shoot lasers from guitar. (All Spongebob did was hang from a string) *Pop Gun- I know this is Sandy's invention and I used it in the previous battle, but Spongebob had used it more than Sandy, which is why it qualifies for this round. The Pop Gun can shoot nets that are almost impossible to break through. Should come in handy. *Tickle Belt- Another Self Explanatory One *Magic Pencil- Can erase things from reality Boomstick: Holy moly! This sponge has one of the greatest arsenals I've ever seen! And this sponge has even more weapons! Wiz: Your right, but if we included all of them, some of them are kinda useless and don't need to be included. Some we just can't add due to the fact that if we did, we would have covered a whole blog about it. Boomstick: Gosh, I wished we added them Krabby Patty bombs. (sighs) Feats *Can somehow lift up objects heavy enough to break tanks, robots, and planes. But he is still weak enough that he cant even lift a stick?!?!?! Yeah I really don't understand cartoon logic. *Has survived tons and tons of nuclear bombs. One in the form of a pie, others sent by the military. Spongebob's home island is a testing area where the U.S can test out their missiles. (GASP) Are they mutants........ Anyway, each nuclear bomb can hold up around to 50 million tons of TNT. Now the affect of it hitting water may affect the final result, but it shouldn't be too much. *Doesn't have bones, on most occasions. Also can regenerate! *Has returned King Neptune's crown with the help of Patric. Also has defeated Triton, King Neptune's son. *Has fourth wall awareness. How does he know were watching him? *Likes to use the power of IMAGINATION. (memes) *Sometimes very stupid. But when he is smart, he becomes a very dangerous opponent. *Has the toon force. Which means he can read minds, blah blah. I'm not listing all of them. Sorry. Boomstick: Whoa whoa whoa whoa, hold on. How come almost everybody is afraid to go against Spongebob, Wiz? Wiz: Well Spongebob has the power of regeneration. And there is really no possible way to kill Spongebob except: A. Put Spongebob in the hot burning sun. (Can breathe air for some time. Just needs to be a little wet at all times.) B. Remove Spongebob from existence. Spongebob is a experienced fighter that has fought people on par with him, below par with him, and people who were much better than him. Even though Spongebob seems innocent, he is not. Faults *Can be gullible at times. *Will forgive people easily, unless he keeps forgiving them over and over. *Dehydration!!!!!!!! *Mind is somewhat useless. *Is too much of a softie. *Childish at times. *Won't pay attention at times. *Will break rules just for the curiosity of it. Boomstick: Huh. So most of Spongebob's weaknesses come from within. Well then. LETS TALK ABOUT DIPPER! 'Dipper Pines' Wiz: In early July, Dipper and his sister, Maybel, are sent to live with their Uncle Stan at Gravity Falls. One day, while hanging up signs, Dipper finds an old journal, that contains secrets and hidden info. Later that summer, Dipper and his friends risk their lives to save planet earth. Boomstick: Yawn... Wiz: Dipper here may look like a kid you might see looking at some Topps Baseball Cards at the local Target store, but Dipper is more than that. He's is an adventurous, brave and smart kid that has actually defeated a god before. Boomstick: Really? And I thought all the stuff you were saying was all to get the reader captivated so then he/she would continue reading this battle! *crickets* Wiz: With his sister Maybel and his friends, they are unstoppable. But what happens if you take away the others and leave a fry cook faces off a 12-year-old kid? We'll find out! Stats *Height: 5"7 *Weight: Unknown, so we will go with 91.5 pounds because that's the average weight of a 13-year-old. *Interests: Going on crazy adventures, spending time with friends, eating chips. :P Weapons *Memory Gun- Erases your memory *Spear- Gosh he's a natural with this. *Laser Arm Cannons- Shoots lasers in a ring shape *Gideon Bot- A bot that does heavy damage. Not very loyal though. *Magnet Gun- A gun that has so much electromagnetism, it can rip out the fillings in a mans mouth hundreds of feet away. *Rocket Cart- A rocket on a cart *Grappling Hook *Shrink and Grow Flashlight- Gosh who makes the names up for the weapons these days? *World's Most Distracting Object- Distracts people. xD *Mystic Amulet- Gives the user who holds it telekinesis powers. *Mind Controlling Ties- Can control minds *Journals- I dunno. I needed 12 things for his arsenal and this is the best I could find. Each journal contains mysteries and secrets of Gravity Falls. Each journal talks about magic and stuff. This can come in handy when Dipper fights Spongebob. Boomstick: That's a lot of weird weapons... I wanna see what the Mystic Amulet can do!!! Wiz: Boomstick, did we really need to add the Nyerf. Feats *Has defeated Bill Cypher, a god from another dimension. *Can run up walls *Has stayed up for many days straight, but was weak after that, performing very poorly at the Globnar. Still, this means that Dipper has a lot of Stamina. He can heal very quickly too. *Like Spongebob, he is a very quick thinker, and usually smart. Unlike spongey. *Has fought demons, minotaurs, aliens, and a god. *Has endured being tortured by Bill on many occasions, but in the end, Dipper rarely gets hurt. *Pretty fast for a human. Bomstick: Why isn't this kid a super-human? Wiz: You'll see why. Faults *Even with those superhuman abilities, remember. HE IS STILL A HUMAN. *Can often make bad decisions when stressed. *He's also still a freaking 12-year-old. *is too reliant on his journals. Boomstick: Oh. Well still, this kid is a guy you would not wanna fight with. This kid's super-human abilities are almost on par with Spongebob's! And Dipper also has a lot of experience fighting foes, so he knows a few tricks up his sleeve. Durability and Stamina are what this kid has. Now. We're almost ready for the Death Battle. I can't wait... Interlude Hey guys! Go check out Blue Apron! I'm putting this in here because during this part, they always put Blue Apron! Go check it out! Now! It's time for a death baaaaaaatle! 'Death Battle' Pre-Fight Cue- Mii Theme Song Dipper picked up his backpack and stuffed his lunch in, then put his journal. "See you later Uncle Stan! I'll be off for a walk." Dipper called out to his uncle. Dipper casually walked through the forest, happy that he could spend another summer at the Mystery Shack. Last time, it was a cluster of events, meeting the space-traveling guy, meeting strange but cool looking creatures, and defeating Bill. All that Dipper wanted to do today was relax. But if he had any weird encounterings, he still had his backpack with all his weapons and his journal. After walking around for about 30 min. or so, he finally sat down by the waterfall. He sat down on a rock and pulled out his sandwich and started eating. "Hello, fellow alien! How are you?" A voice said from somewhere. Dipper looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Oh. I'm down here! In the water! Hai! I'm Spongebob, I just came here to take a break from all the mayhem in Bikini Bottom. Patrick kept asking me to help him open a jar, Sandy is trying to kill me with her karate practice, Mr. Krabs is trying to steal all my money and Plankton keeps going into my dreams. Oh, by the way, Bikini Bottom is where i..." "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Dipper shouted at the yellow sponge. "... Is that enough shutting up for you?" Asked Spongebob. Dipper looked at the sponge while crickets chirped in the background. "Is it okay if I can eat my lunch here without you disturbing me." Asked Dipper. "Why of course! Hey, is that a sandwich? Oh, I make my own sandwiches. They are called Krabby Patties, and..." "so..." "Omigosh. You are really wasting my time here. Are you almost done sponge?" Dipper grumbled. "Fine... but wait! Did you know that down in Bikini Bottom..." Spongebob rambled. "Okay, I guess I'm gonna have to finish you off myself. Sorry sponge." Dipper said. "Huh?" Spongebob asked. Fight!!!!!!!!!! Cue- Press Start (V.I.P REMIX) Dipper quickly pulled out his spear while Spongebob, still a bit dazed, quickly pulled out his spatula. "Let's do this Spat." Spongebob whispered. Both ran at each other and started to exchange blows. Spongebob raised his spatula and brought it down with a surprising speed, but Dipper quickly held up his spear and blocked the attack, then kicked Spongebob in the gut. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF" Spongebob said. (Congrats to you if you know what the meme is :P) Spongebob quickly got back up and ran at Dipper. Dipper held his spear up ready for the attack. They exchanged a few more blows until Spongebob broke the spear and kicked Dipper in the gut. Spongebob then jumped in the water and got ready for what was coming next. Dipper stood up slowly, a bit dizzy and stumbled around for a few moments. "Urgh..." Dipper mumbled. Dipper then came back to his senses and got his magnet gun ready. "RAH!" Spongebob shouts while jumping in the air getting ready to hit Dipper with his spatula, but Dipper was well prepared. Dipper pulled the trigger and Spongebob's spatula was attracted to it and broke in half. Dipper then took of Spat and threw it at Spongebob's feet. Spongebob looked down in disbelief. "Spat? Hey, bud! Spat? SPAT! SPAT! C'MON BUD! TALK TO ME. NOOOOOOO!" Spongebob cried. *Shows montage of Spongebob's and Spats good times together.* "Oh you're going to pay for this you, you, you, YOU MEANIE!" Spongebob shouted. "Really? That's the best name you could call me? Okay, well let's get back to this battle." Dipper asked. Dipper put back his magnet gun and put on his laser arm cannons. Spongebob, with tears in eyes, pulled out his bubbles and hot sauce. "This is for Spat..." Spongebob whispered. Dipper suddenly shot his lasers, but they went through Spongebob's holes and burned a nearby tree. Spongebob quickly mixed his bubbles and hot sauce. Dipper again shot his laser cannons and once again failed. Spongebob then took a big, big breath, and blew the bubbles. One bubble landed on a tree and made a hole in it. Dipper seeing this ran for his life. He ran into the Mystery Shack and hid. "Uncle Stan? Maybel? Are you there?" Dipper called out. He suddenly realised there was a note on the door. He picked it up and this is what it said. Hey Dip. If you are wondering where we are, we went down to the beach 50 '' miles away from here. See you somewhere around dinnertime!'' '' Love,'' '' Maybel'' '' "Crap, why didn't they invite me?" Dipper muttered. '''Somewhere in the Distance' Spongebob stopped blowing. Where was that kid? He then saw the house out in the distance, and quickly ran to it. He opened the door and saw Dipper huddled behind the desk. What Spongebob didn't know was that this was Dipper's best place to defeat Spongebob. K.O! Dipper Pines win.jpg|If Dipper wins Death Battle (1).jpg|Is Spongebob wins Next time on Death Battle... Hey guys! For the next battle, I'm gonna let you guys decide Which battle would you like to see next? Harry Potter VS Sabrina Spellman Miss Perigine VS The Doctor Cyborg VS Android 17 Robin (Teen Titans) VS Robin (Batman) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle